1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to devices for dispensing a strip of pressure-sensitive adhesive from a roll of transfer adhesive comprising a web of pressure-sensitive adhesive tape supported on a release liner.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Letters Pat. No. Re. 25,056 reissued Oct. 17, 1961 to G. H. Fritzinger discloses a tape applicating device for applying tape to a substrate. The device has means for severing the tape but not the liner near the point at which the tape is dispensed from the device. A takeup means for the liner is operated by power derived from applying the tape to the substrate.
U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,106,324 issued Oct. 8, 1963 to G. H. Fritzinger discloses a tape dispensing device where double-coated tape can be grasped by hand. The device has a takeup reel for spent liner which is driven by the unwinding of tape from a supply roll. The drive system comprises a belt and pulleys a drive pulley being connected to the shaft on which a roll of tape is mounted for dispensing and a corresponding pulley being mounted on the shaft bearing the takeup roll.
The prior art devices disclose belt drive mechanisms which require a substantial space in the dispenser. In addition to extra bulk, the drive mechanisms add a considerable amount of weight to dispenser. The additional weight and size makes hand-held dispensers incorporating these drive systems larger and heavier than is desirable.
In addition, the prior art devices do not have means for holding the roll of convolutely wound tape in a fixed axial position with relation to an applicating roller. Thus, different width tapes will not be properly aligned with respect to the applicating roller or edge of the dispenser.
The device of this invention solves the problems of the prior art devices and allows the use of varying widths of transfer adhesive in the same dispenser. All of the various tapes will be held a fixed distance from one edge of the dispenser. In addition, the liner is maintained under a light tension as it passes over the applicating roller to insure the liner and adhesive tracks straight as they pass over the applicating roller.